


Nacht

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen in Mexiko reiten Chris und Vin zurück in die Staaten. Sie wissen, dass sie dort auseinander gehen werden. Oder doch nicht? (Doppel-Drabble, Chris' und Vins POV)





	Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ich habe hieran keine Rechte und verdiene nichts damit.
> 
> A/N: Hier mein erstes Wechseldrabble überhaupt. Zuerst lasse ich Chris zu Wort kommen, dann Vin. Widmen möchte ich dieses Werk der lieben Askaja, die mir letztlich den Anstoß gegeben hat, mich hier ins kalte Wasser zu werfen :) Es war mir eine Freude!

Eine weitere Nacht im Nirgendwo. Am Lagerfeuer. 

Bald werden wir uns voneinander trennen müssen. Oder wollen. 

Unsereins hat niemanden, der ihm nahesteht. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Wir waren zusammen im Dorf und auch jetzt. Das wird enden. Ich weiß es. 

Allerdings … Warum wolltest du mir dann helfen? Du hast mein Schweigen verstanden. Ich war nicht mehr allein. 

Vielleicht werde ich dich einmal nicht mehr ertragen. Oder du mich. Schon morgen, oder in einer Woche … Vielleicht stellst du es dir vor. Oder ich. Bald. Irgendwann. 

Jetzt gerade kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, dass du nicht mehr bei mir bist. 

 

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

 

Ich lese in deinem Gesicht. Wie früher schon erahne ich deine Gedanken.

Du löst Probleme gewöhnlich alleine. Aber hier geht’s um uns. Unsere Reise ist bald vorüber. Dann müssen wir uns entscheiden.

Ich sehe, dass du dir unsicher bist. Zweifelst du an mir oder dir? 

Glaub mir, es wäre Neuland für uns beide. Und trotzdem … 

Ich bin an deiner Seite. Dein Beifahrer seit damals, als ich mich zu dir auf diesen Leichenwagen setzte. So lange habe ich es noch mit niemandem ausgehalten. Aber du bist nicht irgendjemand, sondern du. 

Ich hole tief Luft. 

„Sag mal, Kollege, wollen wir's zusammen versuchen?”


End file.
